everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mahewenn Astolat
Mahewenn Elianor Elaine Astolat, more commonly referred to as Mahewenn, Mahe or Wendy by her close friends, is the successor of Elaine of Astolat from the Arthurian Legend. Character Personality At the first glance, Mahewenn appears as a mild 'and '''soft-spoken '''young lady. She '''rarely speaks up '''and would rather watch events unfold in front of her than '''actually doing something. '''Not that she's ill-intentioned or lame, she just '''doesn't want to meddle in things that aren't her business. ' She has extremely good manners and is very '''polite, often to the point where people think she is fake. She isn't faking anything, her good manners are real, though. Mahe is also a pretty contemplative '''person, who likes to just sit down and watch the sky, thinking about things in general. Another notable trait in Mahewenn's character is how '''flirtatious '''she can act. She isn't exactly "flirting", but she often calls people "darling", or "love". She knows she's '''attractive '''and plays with that. She views love as a '''game '''more than anything else, and isn't considering herself able to find "true love". Yet, she '''falls in love easily, but doesn't stay in love for long. It rarely lasts more than one week or two. (But there's one certain someone who catched Mahe's heart and the crush she developed on him didn't disappear) Mahewenn is what most people would call a '''ladylike '''girl. Even though she isn't Elaine's daughter, she insists on her status as a '''lady '''and tends to act slightly despising, though not to the point where she's mean. She also '''hates violence, '''and particularly swordfight, since in the story, all the problems are the result of a tournament. She is also a bit '''touchy, '''and her feelings are easily hurt. Appearance Mahewenn has long, wavy light red hair with blonde streaks in it, often held by a headband, big green eyes and a caramel skin. Her color scheme is pink, light blue and pale purple. Fairytale – Arthurian Legend How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Elaine_of_Astolat How does Mahewenn come into it? So, the previous Elaine of Astolat died without any child. Mahewenn is not her daughter, but some aristocrats'. She was chosen at a young age by the Storybook of Legends to be the next Elaine of Astolat, and things went downhill from there. Her parents started to become overprotective over their only daughter, since she was destined to die. They made sure to keep her away from boys, as they were terribly afraid that she would fall in love with the next Lancelot, and fall in love in general. They were very reticent to let their daughter go to Ever After High, but eventually they accepted. They were highly reassured when Mahewenn told them she wasn't planning to sign the book. Relationships Family Father : Sir Leonhart of Landon He's a nobleman who lives near Camelot. And an overprotective dad. Basically, he loves his only daughter to bits and doesn't want her to die. He totally supports Mahewenn in her struggles with life, including her decision to rebel, but Mahe could absolutely not tell him who she had fallen for. Mother : Lady Adele of Landon Overprotective Mom? Not so much now. Lady Adele basically thinks her daughter has the right to choose her path in life, and is really relieved that she chose to rebel. She ''really ''wouldn't like Mahewenn to die. Friends TBA Pet TBA Romance Mahewenn fell in love with the next Lancelot, Launcer du Lac... and it actually terrifies her. She doesn't want to admit it, and tries really hard to forget him. (They start dating in "Been There, Done That." Enemies TBA Trivia *Mahewenn is left-handed *In my headcanon, each Elaine receives the name of their predecessor as a middle name. Quotes Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Arthurian Legend